The Farthing Wood (1979 film)
''The Farthing Wood ''is a 1979 American-British Traditional Animated-Adventure-Family-Drama-Comedy Film Which is Directed By Wolfgang Reitherman and James Frawley and Was Produced By Buena Vista Distribution and Anglia Television. This is Based on Original Book by Colin Dann and Is a 24th Disney Classic. Plot After The Events of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''and ''The Rescuers, We must all find a new home. Now-before it’s too late! The Story begins in the fictional Farthing Wood, which is being destroyed to make way for the building of human homes. The storybook where it follows the adventures of a group of animals who choose to leave their home in Farthing Wood and journey to White Deer Park, a fictional nature reserve. They are led by Fox and take an oath not to harm each other during the journey. It Was Narrated By Charles Lane. Cast * Sterling Holloway as Toad/Weasel/Whistler * Junius Matthews as Badger (Although His Voice Recorded Back In 1975-1976 Which Is A Last Role Before He Died In 1978) * Phill Harris as Tawny Owl/Kestrel/Adder * Paul Winchell as Fox/Tom Griggs/Mole/Mr. Vole/Fieldmice/Hedgehog/Hare/Rabbit/Squirrel * Eva Gabor as Vixen/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Griggs/Mrs. Squirrel/Red Cat in a Basement/Mrs. Pheasant * Lord Tim Hudson as The Great White Stag/Warden/Warden’s Cat/Baby Rabbit #1/Baby Rabbit #2/Male Lizard/Pheasant * Clint Howard as Baby Lizard * Hermione Baddeley as Mrs. Lizard/Speedy/UnNamed Female Weasel/Mrs. Vole * Gary Dubin, Liz English and Dean Clark as Baby Fieldmice * Charles Lane as Shrike/Jake the Dog/Gutter The Badger/Narrator Trivia * The Film Has Started The Production In 1975 by Wolfgang Reitherman and James Frawley. * Vixen Sounds Like Duchess from The Aristocats. * This is Dedicated To The Memory of Junius Matthews Which He Died In January 1978 During Production Which The Film Release In Early January 1978 Where The Film Called Kanga and Roo ''Also Has Dedicated To The Memory. * ''The Animals of Farthing Wood is the first book of the Animals of Farthing Wood book series, which was later adapted into a TV series of the same name. It was first published in 1979. * The Animation Was Producted with The Similar Before The 1993 TV Series. * It Depends That Buena Vista Distribution Logo Has a Same Music as The Aristocats Intro Before Cut Into “Presume the Woods” Song Through the Intro. * In Later 2002 DVD/VHS Release of The Film, Badger is Redubbed In 1996 by Ron Moody. * Later In 1984 Release of In the Grip of Winter, Ron Moody Took Place of Junius Matthews Because Junius died of natural causes in 1978. * We Get To See a New Characters at The End of the Film. * Hare and Mrs. Hare’s Leverets Does Not Speak in The Film. * Tom Griggs‘ Dog Jack Survived in Books, Then Bruno in TV Series But Tom Griggs’ Dog Who is Called Jake Actually Dies in Film Adaptation. * This Film Will Be Rated PG. Transcript The Farthing Wood (1979 film)/Transcript The Farthing Wood (1979 film)/Trailer Transcript The Farthing Wood (1979 film/Interview Transcript Scenes # Opening Scene/Drought # The Assembly # Toad’s Story # Preparations # Farewell To Farthing Wood # The Long Drink (Original Scene) # Two Narrow Escapes # First Camp # Fire! # Confrontation # The Storm # Trapped! # Pursued # The Copse # The River # A New Leader # Which Way? # The Butcher Bird # Fox Alone # The Vixen # Vixen Decides # The Hunt/Gutter’s Cold # Fox To The Rescue! # Reunited # The Celebration # The Motorway # Some Comforting Woods # The Deadly Hush/Poor Bee # The Naturalist # The Church # The Final Lap! # Epilogue in the Park/The End Songs # Presume the Woods - The Sherman Brothers # Railing in the Way - Eva Gabor # At The End - Liz English and The Animal Gang Remake This Movie is Released in 21st July 1995 Where The Realize the Weasel, Owl, Kestrel and Adder’s Gender Was Changed to a Female and Then, Mrs. Fieldmice, Mrs. Hedgehog and Mrs. Rabbit Was Added Where The Old Voices Got Replaced. Prequel The Movie is Released in Late 1994 Based Off The Eighth Book. Following Short Films # In the Grip of Winter # Fox’s Feud # The Fox Cub Bold # The Siege of White Deer Park # In the Path of the Storm # Battle for the Park # Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins (Prequel Short Film) Soundtrack The Farthing Wood (1979 film)/Soundtrack Home Video The Farthing Wood (1979 film)/Home Video Runtime 114 Minutes Release Date The Original Film is Released in Early December 7th 1979 Music 'Score: '''Buddy Baker, George Bruns (Archive For ''The Aristocats‘ Buena Vista Logo Music), Angela Morley and Malcolm Williamson (Archive For The End Titles from Watership Down Soundtrack) '''Songs: '''The Sherman Brothers, Eva Gabor and Liz English Logos 60C99C8F-3D4C-4677-B427-668E2BBCDEC2.jpeg A7B35C65-43B7-4041-B24D-AADD7B704E96.jpeg Gallery 8A8729A1-23FC-487D-B9ED-19FA18C1681D.jpeg|In Loving Memory Card 99296F85-791C-476B-98CD-C5F6622AB0BE.jpeg|This is a Book Before Trying To Opening It B89E9C50-E4CE-4B60-A469-5BD5D422A1F0.jpeg|Baby Bumblebee 00AE17B3-C594-4E2A-AE89-28920F134605.jpeg|The End A Walt Disney Production (Card from 1979) 706BDDFF-935C-42C1-90EF-87F47B6B8AB8.jpeg|An Teaser Poster A2C088FD-B01E-4D86-A559-29E013B06EE0.jpeg|Concept Art, Since 1979-1995 Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:1979 Category:1979 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Original Movies Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:Films based on books Category:1970s Category:1970s films Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Disney Movies Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family film Category:Drama film Category:Films about animals